Sleep
by Retty-Chan
Summary: Eu agora desejava apenas dormir. Lestrangecest Oneshot


**Autor:**Retty-Chan

**Ship:** Rodulphus/Rabastan

**Gênero:** Angst

**Classificação:** M, por garantia.

**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence à J.K.(menos o plot, que é meu), por isso ela é rica. Não ganho dinheiro com isso. Mas brinco de casinha com os personagens de vez em quando.

**Beta:**Não tem X.X. Qualquer erro, avisem!

**Aviso:** Slash. Yaoi. M×M. Se você não gosta, essa é a hora de fechar a linda janelinha e procurar algo de sua preferência.

_Fic escrita como presente pro L. Lestrange. Parabéns, escreva bastante e aproveite o inverno português por mim!X3_

**Sleep**

_by Retty-Chan_

O aroma do cigarro me deixava entorpecido. Lembrava-me de praticamente todas as vezes em que estávamos juntos. E agora me induzia a ir ao quarto ao lado e sumir com você.

Mas eu ainda tinha o mínimo de autocontrole. Por um triz que eu me mantinha parado em frente ao espelho, arrumando minhas vestes, ao invés de cometer uma loucura.

Você se casava hoje. Com Bellatrix Black.

Iria me deixar.

Eu sabia que a ultima coisa que podia levar à essa união era o amor. Você e Bellatrix concordaram com um casamento arranjado. Estavam destinados pelas nossas famílias a ficarem juntos.

Mas algo me impedia de me conformar e deixar você ir.

Você voltaria.

Ao menos, era o que você havia me dito.

Traguei mais uma vez. Não eram ciúmes o que eu sentia. Eu estava apenas um pouco possessivo quanto ao meu irmão, nada demais.

Mas as noites passadas juntos voltaram à mente, me fazendo lembrar que não era apenas pelo laço sanguíneo que eu não aceitava aquela união.

Todas as vezes que, em meio a beijos apressados, nos despíamos, sentíamos a pele e o gosto um do outro, e nos uníamos em meio a gemidos. E depois, você acendia um cigarro, e o dividíamos. Dormíamos juntos, e eu acordava sozinho.

Você devia ser apenas meu. E por acreditar nisso, eu cogitava não ir ao casamento, sumir de sua vista e não voltar.

Mas era meu dever estar lá. E era algo que devia fazer com a cabeça erguida, sem mostrar meu desapontamento a ninguém.

Especialmente você.

Apaguei o cigarro no cinzeiro, rindo de meu desespero ao ver que era o sexto cigarro que eu acabava só na última hora.

Respirei fundo e saí de meu quarto. Passava em frente ao seu quando você me chamou. Pensei em ignorar, mas quando vi, estava a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, encostado contra a porta.

-Rodolphus...

-Fique quieto Rabastan. Não quer que ninguém nos ouça, quer?- Seu sorriso cínico só se desfez quando meus lábios foram de encontro aos seus, beijando-os.

Você me correspondeu, beijando-me com um misto de pressa e vontade.

Apenas nos separamos quando minhas mãos tentaram abrir suas vestes. Seu olhar advertia-me. Lembrava-me que aquele beijo seria apenas isso. E muito provavelmente, seria um beijo de despedida.

-X-

Depois de casado, você continuou me vendo. Com menos freqüência, mas vinha.

Cada vez menos.

E a cada vez ficava menos tempo.

Você estava cada vez mais envolvido com a guerra, com os planos do Lord, e eu também.

Acabei tomando gosto pela guerra, e a saudade que sentia de você não torturava tanto quanto no começo.

Mas quando nos prenderam, por uma brincadeira do destino, sua cela era logo em frente à minha. Tentando manter a sanidade naquele lugar, passávamos horas apenas nos olhando, vez ou outra dizendo algo, uma palavra, uma sentença curta, que fazia sentido apenas para nós.

Como nossas memórias não eram exatamente felizes, Azkaban não nos afetou tanto quanto temíamos. Mas certamente deixou graves seqüelas.

Sentia-me cada vez mais solitário, e você ficava cada vez mais fechado, mais frio.

Quando fugimos, nós já não éramos mais os mesmos, e nunca mais fomos.

Não tivemos tempo de recolher os pedaços.

Quando eu achava que já poderíamos tentar nos recompor, quando a guerra parecia prestes a terminar bem para nós, "O Eleito" conseguiu vencer o Lord.

E nós voltamos para Azkaban.

Dessa vez, para nunca mais sair.

Pouco a pouco, definhávamos, cada um à sua maneira, até sobrar apenas uma casca vazia, fria e pálida.

Não sei a quem a morte chegou primeiro, e realmente não importa. Já estávamos mortos quando ela chegou. Cascas vazias, sem alma, apenas um coração batendo fracamente e um pensamento em mente: "Venha logo, me tire daqui".

Acho que no fim das contas, morremos juntos.

Lembrei do dia de seu casamento.

Eu queria sumir com você, e parece que no fim consegui. Saímos juntos daquele mundo, agora cinza e frio.

Estávamos marcados pela guerra. Pela derrota. Livramos-nos de nossos problemas, de nossa prisão.

Aonde íamos, não importa.

Era tarde demais para desejar um destino.

Eu agora desejava apenas dormir.

Esquecer de tudo que fomos, tudo que passamos, e dormir para sempre.

**N.A.:** Primeira RR que eu acabo, Yey! Escrevi tudo de uma vez só, sabe-se lá Deus como. Plot surgiu na cabeça enquanto ouvia I Do (Placebo), plot se perdeu em algum lugar entre Moonlight Sonata (Bethoveen) e Cheers Darlin'(Damien Rice), mudou de rumo em Conclusion e Farewell(As duas da Apocalyptica) e acabou saindo mais deprê que o planejado.

Lestrange, presente para você, e mesmo que tenha sido meio louco escrever isso, eu acho que escrevia tudo de novo. Principalmente se você gostar da

Quem leu, lembre-se que a não custa nada perder um tempinho dizendo o que achou.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
